His Lover, Forever
by Karu720
Summary: SebastianxDemon!Ciel. Its been a year since Ciel Phantomhive became a demon. Still do this day, Sebastian's not fond of it. But he's not unhappy because he lost a meal, and Ciel will soon realize what upsets him so much. He might learn about the older demon's true feelings. (Terrible summary) This is yaoi (BoyXBoy) Don't like it, don't read it!


**This is a yaoi between Sebastian and Demon!Ciel (Season II, will contain spoilers) **

**HI EVERYONE! Wow, its been like, months since I last posted a yaoi! (November) I got busy, and distracted. And this was sitting in my notebook since the beginning of the year and I wanted to finish it. I'd work on it in between doing math XD **

**So basically, I didn't like the season II ending, and stuff. Usually, my yaoi's between these two are human Ciel, and usually follow Manga. This Fanfiction started as a head cannon I had posted on Tumblr, actually and I wanted to write it. (That is here: post/71693502251/another-headcanon-of-mine-is-that-at-the-end-of) Usually, I hate demon!Ciel though, so don't expect a lot of demon!Ciel from me XD ENOUGH RANTING XD **

**THIS IS A YAOI (BOYXBOY) DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

It's now been a year since Ciel had been turned into a demon. It's been a long year for both Sebastian and Ciel. Sebastian was stuck with Ciel forever. It was worse than hell for him. Unless he was spoken to, Sebastian tried to avoid Ciel and avoid any contact. For a while, Ciel just didn't understand why. After a year, Ciel finally started to realize, Sebastian might have been upset, or even angry. The bluenette wanted to talk to the raven, he needed to.

Both master and butler were living in hell, in a place resembling a mansion far from any other place there. Now that Ciel was a demon, less needed to be done. He didn't need to eat, or really sleep much, so this gave Sebastian more free time around the manor. Demons did not require sleep, but it was done as a luxury.

At this time, Sebastian was in his room. He often planned the day, mostly out of habit, others because it was needed. He also planned on meals, but not human food anymore. Ciel needed to feed of course, and since Sebastian wasn't the type to scavenge for a meal, it was usually blood they fed on, as blood was the equivalent to a soul.

Ciel stopped at Sebastian's door, and then after a moment, he knocks, then opening the door and entering the room. Sebastian hears the doorknob turn and the door start to open. This causes him to sigh, not looking up, obviously knowing who was at the door.

"Do you need something?"

"Kinda…" Ciel started. "I wanted to talk to you."

Sebastian turns his chair and leans back against it. "I am all ears, master."

"Are you mad at me?" Ciel comes right out with this and Sebastian blinks.

"Why would you ask such a question?"

Ciel simply sighs. "You're distant."

Sebastian says nothing right off. He gives it a moment, as he rethinks what he wants to say. "No. I've never been mad. I am just…upset." he says as Ciel raises an eyebrow curiously.

"Why?" He asks, and then pauses. "Because you lost your meal?"

"That isn't why." No hesitation was in his voice. "I never wanted you to be like this."

"And what does that mean? How can you not be upset that you lost a meal?"

"Please, do not get me wrong. I am starving. Just about three years now since I've had a soul. However, that isn't why I am upset. It's the fact that exactly what I feared had happened."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you've changed…" Sebastian said.

"Changed…?" Ciel's eyes then widen. 'Well, maybe I have been a little cruel to him over the past year…'

"Luckily…" The older demon started once again. "It seems like, you've started to return back to yourself again."

Ciel looks down. "I'm sorry you didn't get your meal…And that I was so cruel to you this past year…" Ciel muttered softly, hoping he didn't hear him. Sebastian smiled very softly, but sighed after. "To be honest, after a while, I didn't want your soul."

"…What?"

"I never wanted you to become a demon. I knew things would change if you did. It's why I did what I did, hoping I could prevent you from turning. I guess being a demon has its good, so to speak. Not dying and never aging. But once a demon falls in love, things aren't that easy anymore."

"What the devil are you going on about?"

"I fell in love with this human. I knew one day that I would lose him, whether that is the day I took his soul or something, the thought of it revolted me…"

"And just who the hell are you talking about? A previous master?"

"You ought to know, young master. I see him everyday…" He pauses. "What I'm trying to say is, I fell in love with a young earl with blue hair. You, my lord. "Sebastian finally admitted, his red eyes shut. Ciel blushed a bright red color.

"I…" he starts.

"It is wrong for a butler to love his master. I've said nothing for that reason. I assumed you wouldn't feel the same." He says, now looking into the bluenette's eyes, then turning back to the desk to continue his work. "I apologize deeply for bringing this up, young master."

"Ciel." Ciel corrects, stepping closer to Sebastian and spinning the chair so Sebastian is facing him once more. "And you are wrong, by the way. "

Sebastian looks at him for a brief moment. "Wrong?"

"Just…how long have you felt like this?"

"About a year or so after I was contracted to you."

Ciel blinked, realizing just how long his butler had been in love with him for. It was strange; Ciel was starting to feel worse for how he treated him. That was when he finally saw he also had feelings towards his butler, it made him blush. His only thoughts were to pull Sebastian closer and wrap his arms around him, hugging him. This surprised Sebastian.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sebastian finally asked, questioning the fact he was being affectionate.

"Shut up, baka…" He mumbled. "Have…Have your feelings changed at all?" The raven hugs the bluenette back; a gloved hand ran through the blue locks.

"No. Not even a little. They were only hurt a bit. I care deeply for you; in fact, I am in truly, sincerely in love with you." Ciel looks up into Sebastian's eyes, blushing.

"You do?"

The butler nods, and then lifts his master's chin. "More than you know." He said, before giving a soft, but passionate kiss on the younger's lips. The younger demon's eyes widen, and the blush as well. The shock of the moment soon fades shortly after. He kissed the older male back shyly at first. The kiss only ended because Sebastian had pulled back. Ciel just stared at him for a moment, blushing madly.

"We demons don't typically fall in love with humans. I did, however. And every day I began to fear the day I would lose you. Then, this happened."

"I think that maybe…I was too blind to see it, but I think I love you too…And…I apologize for my actions for the past year…I didn't think that they were…" he says looking down.

"Do not fret, mas- Ciel." He lifts the younger's chin and smiled softly at him. "I only assumed it was a phase. And you seem to be back to your old self, or just about." Ciel gave his butler a smile, which soon faded into a smirk. He then decides to climb up onto Sebastian's lap, his legs straddling the older demon's waist. He pulled Sebastian's face closer to his by pulling on the tie, then kissing his lips. At first, this shocked Sebastian, but he simply smirked some, placing his arms around Ciel's waist. He returned the kiss. Adding passion to it. Ciel gave a soft moan into the demons mouth, pushing his hips slightly against the older. This resulted in Sebastian breathing a soft moan into Ciel's mouth as well, both growing hard. Ciel could feel that Sebastian was, and pulled away from the kiss for a moment.  
"I think you might be excited."

"Mhm. Quite so. I must say that it is your fault." Sebastian winked.

"I'm not sorry about that." Ciel smirked.

"Yes, I figured." He replies, continuing to kiss him once more, deepening it and adding more passion than before. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, and after some time, the chair began to shift and move, soon beginning to fall backwards. There was a thump, as the two fell backwards. Sebastian groaned very faintly, looking to Ciel to check if he was alright.

"This wont do…I think we should move somewhere better." The raven says, and the bluenette nods, then climbing off his lap so Sebastian could get up. Once Sebastian was up he was almost instantly back down, but this time against his bed. If Ciel were human, this wouldn't have been as easy, but him being a demon made him stronger. This shocked Sebastian, in all honesty. Not that Ciel was stronger, but what Ciel had done.

"What are you up to?" He questioned.

"Rewarding you for all the times I was a jerk to you." he said, climbing onto the older male.

"It's not needed you kn-" His words were cut off, as he felt a smaller hand grab a hold of the clothed length. A light red color flushed across Sebastian's face as he bit down on hips lip to hide a moan. Ciel found this amusing and gripped tighter. Sebastian's reaction was almost priceless. After a moment, he decided to slide his hand into Sebastian's pants, as well as his undergarments. He grabbed a hold of the length once more. 'He's so big…' Ciel thought to himself. "Mmm…Ciel…" Sebastian breathed out a husky moan at last. This made Ciel grin wider, as he ran his hand up and down the length adding more speed. He teased with his hand for a little while, before removing the hand, and struggling to remove the clothing on Sebastian's lower half. The older demon's face no longer was flushed. "I never thought anything like this would ever be happening." He says with a smirk, as the younger's head shot up, giving the demon a glare.

"Shut up." He replied, blushing a little, then moving his hand back to the length, and then began to move it up and down the erection, slowly at first. Sebastian bit his lip once more; it seemed like forever since anyone had done anything like this to him. Ciel would casually move his hand faster, and Sebastian replied with moans, which of course would casually grow louder. Suddenly all sounds stopped when Ciel pulled his hand away. "Sebastian, when exactly was the last time you had this happen?"

"I can't remember exactly, it's been quite a while."

"Then, let me help you, my demon.~" The younger demon purrs softly, bringing his head down to the large, throbbing erection, giving it a soft lick. The crimson eyes shut as he lets out a soft moan. Ciel then attempted to take what he could into his mouth. This increased the volume of Sebastian's moans, and at the same time, his fingers intertwined into the blue locks. After a little bit more, Ciel pulled away from the length. Sebastian breathed out softly, but not too amused that it had stopped. "Might I inquire where you learned how to do such things?"

"A book that I found…" Ciel said, looking away to try to avoid making eye contact with the demon.

"Well, perhaps now I can provide you with some more knowledge on the topic." The raven simply says, then moving Ciel off him, and then laid the younger beneath him on the bed. With no words at all, he began to kiss the teenagers neck, nipping some at the flesh. The skilled lips traveled down the neck, which made Ciel moan out. He had wanted this from Sebastian for so long now, and just now admitted it to himself. He was too deep in thought and pleasure for a moment; he didn't realize that now his own shirt was no longer on his person. He just blushed some, pushing his hips up some against the older demon's. Both let out soft moans from the friction. Before long, Sebastian was at Ciel's waist, pulling the shorts free with no problems at all, which didn't surprise Ciel at all. Suddenly, a gloved hand wrapped around the now exposed cock belonging to the younger demon, and the hand began to pump slowly. Ciel gasped out, blushing a bright red color. Sebastian's hand casually began to pick up the pace, as did Ciel's moans. Each moan that the bluenette would give would go straight to the raven's groin. Finally, Sebastian moved his head down and took the length into his mouth, having no trouble at all. Ciel moaned out, arching his lips forward as the older sucked hard. As the older continued, it drove the younger crazy.

"Sebastian…" He moaned out. "Just come and fuck me already!"

Sebastian chuckled softly, as he pulled away from Ciel's cock. "Some one isn't very patient, is he?" He purred softly.

"Sh-shut up!" He blushed, his young body full of need.

Sebastian smirked. "I have no problem giving into your request, if of course it is what you truly want."

Ciel simply nodded, giving a slight lick of his lips. Sebastian replied by pulling his glove off with his teeth, then seductively licking the middle, ring and pointer fingers. He removed the three fingers and lowered them.

"Please relax now. I will be as gentle as I possibly can." He says sincerely, truly meaning what he said. Ciel nodded, shutting his eyes and trying to relax his body. He felt the first finger enter him, and Ciel gasped, his eyes opening, as he tried to relax once again. He bites his lip, shutting his eyes once more.

"Relax." Sebastian repeated, trying to soothe the younger male. With that, he slowly allowed the second finger to enter, as he moved them around as easy and gentle as possible. He continued with the two, then soon the third, which began to feel pleasurable. Sebastian removed them after a moment, and then prepared to enter into Ciel. He gave him a warning, before pushing himself in, again, as easy and gentle as possible. Ciel gasped once more, and bit down on his lip.

"Please relax now, Ciel. I promise it will be pleasurable." He says calmly, once more trying to soothe him, as he resisted his own desire to pound into the young male beneath him. He simply waits for some sort of signal to continue.

"Go…" He said softly.

"If you are certain." Sebastian replies, then slowly begins to thrust into the former human earl. He kept the trusts slow and easy at first, as he searched for that one spot that could make Ciel scream with pleasure. These feelings were all new to Ciel; he had never experienced anything like this before in his life. All thoughts were soon cut off as Ciel let out a gasp, followed by a moan of pleasure. Sebastian knew in that minute, that was his sweet spot.

"Do it again…" Ciel mumbled softly. The older grinned, giving into the request. The moans of the two men increased, growing louder and happening more frequently. The raven continued to thrust, over and over again, harder faster and deeper each time.

"Oh, Sebastian…" Ciel moaned out. "Go harder…" Sebastian smirked some, not quite giving in right off.

"What's the magic word?"

The bluenette groans. "Seriously?"

"You want me to go on, don't you?"

"Please, Sebastian…" He mumbled softly, pushing his hips up against Sebastian's once more, resulting in a low, husky moan from the older demon. Suddenly, Sebastian picked up his thrusts, now harder and faster than before. Before long, Ciel felt this feeling in his stomach, nothing like he'd felt before. "Sebastian…I-"

"Just let it happen." Sebastian said softly into Ciel's ear, continuing with his thrusts. Ciel gasped out, as he reached his climax. At his climax, Ciel tightened, and this made Sebastian moan out softly once more, before reaching his own climax as well. When he finished, he pulled out of Ciel, lying beside him. He glanced over to Ciel, giving him a soft, but playful smile.

"Saying "please" wasn't too hard now, was it?"

Ciel breathed heavily for a brief moment. "Shut up…" The raven merely chuckled softly, stroking Ciel's cheek.

"You have no idea just how much I love you."

The bluenette blushes softly. "I love you too, Sebastian…So much."


End file.
